leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
/sec |speed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team a stack. Dragon's level ranges from level 6 to 18. Gameplay Slaying Dragon grants experience to killer and nearby allies. After Dragon is slain, it will respawn after 6 minutes. * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, Dragon grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference. * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra). * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. ** will not block this ability. * Dragon has 30% Armor Penetration. * Dragon's basic attacks deal additional physical damage equal to . ** Dragon's basic attacks are treated as spells and deal 100% splash damage to enemies in an off-centered circle. * Slaying Dragon grants . The first four stacks of Dragon Slayer are permanent, while the 5th stack only lasts 180 seconds or until death. * # +6% attack damage and ability power * # Attacks on turrets deal level}} magic damage over 2 seconds. * # +5% movement speed * # You take 20% less damage from turrets * # :}} Doubles all previous bonuses and your attacks burn for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. This stack only lasts 180 seconds or until death. ** Dragon has a UNIQUE Passive called "Ancient Grudge", which grants it bonuses against enemies with Dragon Slayer stacks of 20% bonus damage and 7% damage reduction per stack. Background The scent of chaos fuels the flames in the heart of the '''Dragon'. Drawn to this war-torn land, the mightiest of beasts has settled deep within the Summoner's Rift, awaiting the next great war. To those who wake this slumbering ancient, beware: for his sharp teeth and suffocating breath have been tempered by the bravest of champions, and yet it is he that still thrives in the depths of the Rift.'' Strategy * When killing Dragon, check that the enemy team has not warded the area to avoid ganks. ** Ganks at Dragon are in fact pretty frequent, as your team will be weakened by it and with limited escape paths. A good gank at Dragon may result in a lot of deaths for your team, with the Dragon kill being stolen by the enemies. * Try to keep a ward in the river near Dragon '''because it provides the following benefits: ** Keep the ward within range of the pit entrance and it will keep the river in sight for spotting roaming champions, and for spotting whether any enemy champions are attempting to kill dragon. ** Consequently, you should consider using a or to check for wards before attempting '''Dragon. ** roaming the river can provide vision in front of, but not inside the pit. * Killing Dragon is one of the jobs of the jungler. They may require help from the team, especially from the bottom or mid lanes. ** This is one of the reasons why there are usually 2 champions in the bottom lane, with the top lane being solo, when there is a jungler on your team (which there should always be, as it's always a huge advantage, giving roaming help and securing special buffs from every jungle camp). ** Some champions are capable of killing Dragon alone at early levels, but the time and specific circumstances required to do this makes it a risky proposition. * Dragon can be pulled out of its pit by aggroing on it then moving into the river outside of its range. * Killing Dragon or assisting in the kill grants five stacks. Trivia * Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game with scaling and (after level 9). Media Summoners Rift VU concept 19.jpg|Dragon concept art 1 Summoners Rift VU concept 13.jpg|Dragon concept art 2 Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon concept art 3 (old) Dragon concept.jpg|Dragon concept art 4 Aspect of the Dragon screenshot.png|A champion with the Aspect of the Dragon buff. Patch History (second stack) ** Basic attacks burn turrets for 10-180 over 2 seconds. * Dragon's Dominance / (fourth stack) ** You take 20% less damage from turrets V5.14: * Dragon timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Dragon now has a new global death sound. V5.9: * Attack speed increased to 0.5 from 0.45. * Attack damage increased to 100 from 75. V5.8: * Dragon's Might / (first stack) ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than 1.0 AD) V5.5: * Buff Counter for Spectator was added V5.2: * Attack range increased to 500 from 350 * Attack Speed increased (base damage has been reduced so that overall damage-per-second remains the same) V5.1: * Now knocks away wards when he's at (or moves to) his starting location. * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change we made in patch V4.21. V4.21: * Fireball is now treated as a spell and not an auto attack (can be spell shielded) * Fireballs track the target like a normal attack or targeted spell * will always finish his attack before switching targets * no longer gets stuck outside his pit when hit with terrain abilities * once again drops a soul for * buffs: ** First Stack: 6% attack damage and ability power from 8% attack damage and ability power ** Second Stack: (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to Turrets ** Fourth Stack: (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters V4.20: * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** Dragon's Might (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power ** Dragon's Dominance (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters ** Dragon's Flight (3 stacks): +5% movement speed ** Dragon's Wrath (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings ** Aspect of the Dragon (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. * no longer gives global gold but still awards experience and a small amount of gold to the slayer * The experience grants to the killing team has been reduced by 50% V4.10: * Base gold increased to from . * Gold per level reduced to from . V4.7: * ** Global gold reward increase to from * Fixed a bug where abilities that dealt damage based on maximum monster health were being calculated on base health instead of actual max health (this is a mid-lategame buff in all affected cases) V4.5: * Attack Damage decrease to 110 from 145 * Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to , increasing by every level after level 9. * basic attacks no longer deals attack speed slow. * basic attacks reduces damage dealt by 20%. * Gains 13 armor and 5.85 magic resist per level after level 9. V3.14: * Dragon level minimum: 6, maximum: 15 * Dragon local XP: 150 to 510 based on Dragon's level, divided between nearby allied Champions * Dragon global Gold: 125 to 260 based on Dragon's level given to all allied Champions * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, Dragon grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra) V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 3500 from 3200. * Health per minute increased to 240 from 220. * Attack range reduced to 350 from 500. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed the tooltip of the burning debuff. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.110: * is now immune to disables. V1.0.0.108: * Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. V1.0.0.107: * Global gold reward increased to 240 from 130. * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. V1.0.0.70: * Now spawns at 2:30. V1.0.0.63: * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 130 from 165. V0.9.22.7: * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to 165 from 125. V0.8.22.115: * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. V0.8.21.110: * AoE DoT reduced to 15 a second over 4 from 20 a second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Level 1 hp increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. * Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 11, 2009 Patch: * Reduced gold reward to 180 from 235. }} de:Drache es:Dragón pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Dragon zh:Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Epic monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters